Frozen
by FantasyFrenzy101
Summary: While sent on a rescue mission to Wintertusk, a group of Rangers and a trader from Grizzleheim ended up beached on the island durring a severe snowstorm. On top of the newfangled problems, time has limited into three days for the Rangers to carry their newfound missions which may disastrously end in the land becoming a realm of ice and a boy dying under a curse placed upon him.


**A/N: In case you are wondering, this does not follow the Wintertusk saga.**

* * *

_The flight to Wintertusk was becoming difficult and dangerous._ Strong artic winds were refusing to capitulate, the ship struggled to follow its course. It was challenging to see with the darkness and the rapid pace of the falling snowflakes. The freezing air that blew snow in their faces stung each pair of eyeballs, squinting became a necessary option.

In spite of tonight's conditions, Baldur Goldpaws was determined to get the three Rangers to land. No mattered how hard he tried to resist the forceful winds, the ship still bounced and swayed in various directions. He turned the wheel to his left, with hope of easing the ride even slightly…

Until the wheel stopped in place.

He tried pulling in the other direction, not even that worked. It was jammed quite nicely. The dark-haired Ranger made his way to where the grizzly bear stood. Widened eyes flicked from the wheel to the driver. He shook his head, looking up at the bear, who continued in trying to unjam the wheel.

"This can't be happening!" the boy shouted, joining Baldur. As they continued to pull, they felt the wheel slowly moving in their direction… Before it snapped. The boy fell with a gasp as the bear stumbled back with a curse.

Baldur stared at the broken wheel in his paw. Looking down at the boy, he said "I am very sorry."

"Sorry? The wheel just broke off the ship, and all you can say is _sorry_?" the bear sighed and approached the sails. He looked up, but didn't see them within the thick fog. Quickly he dabbed his index finger on his tongue, then held it in the air. The other Rangers waited for the grizzly bear to state the worst.

But the bear nodded, staring back up at the sails. "According to the winds, we _are_ heading for our destination. We shall arrive in Wintertusk very shortly."

"That's wonderful news!" the blonde-haired Ranger cried.

"And for the time being, I suggest you all hold onto something. Most likely we are in for a crash-landing!"

"Great…" the dark-haired boy sighed. "Tonight's adventure just gets better and better."

Suddenly the ship crashed, all aboard tumbled as the ship crumbled due to the impact. The ship's wood and parts scattered while the sail's pole broke and crushed a small campfire, also inflicting the ice where large cracks stretched across. Baldur rose, brushing the snow off of him. He studied his demolished boat, releasing an exasperated sigh. The three rangers pulled themselves out of the wrecked remains. The snow was hard, the ground was icy, the air was freezing, and they were stranded in it.

Baldur was frowning, sighing and looking around. It was too dark to see so far, and it was utterly impossible to set up a camp in this weather. He must know exactly where they were, the auburn-haired Ranger thought. After all, Bartleby knows how many trips he must have made to here.

Though does he know how to return in the condition that they're currently in?

With another sigh, Baldur turned to the rest of the group. "It appears that we may be stuck here for quite a while." he took another painful glance at his mangled ship. "This has never happened before… I am terribly sorry about that."

The auburn Ranger couldn't make out any of his surroundings. They hadn't any lanterns with them, most of their supplies were destroyed along with the ship. There wasn't a way to tell where the nearest village is located. Most importantly, it was far too dangerous to camp in these conditions. Their current top priority is to look for a town, or any kind of shelter. This mission would be considered pointless if they were to die themselves.

The bear began to carefully walk further into the darkness of the storm. Obviously he knew where a nearby town – or shelter – is. With a paw he motioned the Rangers to follow, which they conformed to silently.

…

Silence traveled with the group during their journey, fatigue joined shortly after their depart. Unmerciful winds blew snow in their faces, as if vision wasn't already a problem. The freezing temperature accompanied in slowing them down, stealing most of the warmth from each body into the cold. Safety and a warm bed became desperate wishes.

Howling and growling were heard from afar, the dangers of the night finally came to blend with the other major struggles. Screaming echoed within the winds, pure agony coming from three different voices. It wasn't awfully nearby, but somewhere close.

Then a sudden grunt of pain appeared before them, along with the sound of a body falling into the snow.

"By Bartleby!" someone had exclaimed. "Richard! Hurry!"

Richard, the auburn, hurried to join. His blonde and dark-haired companions both kneeled beside a large bear in a green hood, face down in the snow. It was Baldur, no doubt, with an arrow inserted at the upper part of his arm. In the spot of the arrow the fur was soaked with blood.

"Great Grandmother Raven's wounds…" Baldur attempted to pull himself up, which made the pain be expressed though his teeth. He swore. "I am hurt."

"He's wounded." the dark-haired Ranger sighed. "Just what we needed! _Crap_."

The other Ranger stared up at the leader. "What now? At this rate, we're most vulnerable against attacks."

"We find shelter, quickly." Richard went in front of the bear, and crouched to match his level. "Do you know where the nearest place for shelter is?"

"Hrundle Fjord is just up ahead. It is a small village, but we will be safe there."

Richard glanced at each companion. "Help him up." As they did so at a steady pace, Richard stood and grabbed hold of the arrow. "On three. One, two…" he yanked the arrow free quickly, resulting Baldur's cry to flow along the wind. Dropping the arrow, he patted the bear reassuringly.

The attempt became fruitless as soon as low growling was heard quite clearly… Right behind them.

"Winterclaw Stalkers." the blonde breathed. Of course. The silhouettes matched perfectly with the creature described: long pointy ears, hunched back, thick limbs, stiletto-like claws… There were at least five of them, each approaching the group with steady steps.

Richard desperately wished for his sword.

He gave his orders as soon as the others got the bear to his feet. He spoke lightly and swiftly to the blonde. "Stephan, you and Duncan make sure he doesn't fall behind. He's far too important to lose." his gaze flicked to Baldur. "And please, Mr. Goldpaws, do your best to keep up… We will protect you in whatever way we can." Once he looked up, all of the creatures were in attacking positions.

"_Run_!" His companions followed as he turned around and took off. The Winterclaws no doubt followed, sounding like a pack of determined bloodhounds. One had jumped in front of the leader on all fours, and released a vicious and threatening roar. Another behind it came skulking along. The first Winterclaw he could see clearly – sharp teeth covered in blood and black beady eyes filled with malevolence. He skidded to a stop, as the beasts continued to advance.

Without warning the first leaped at him, Richard ducked and the bear flew over him. He ran quickly to get away, until a great force knocked him on his stomach.

Screaming came from Stephan in the background when the other Winterclaw was on top of him, tearing at his back and chewing on his hat. Richard rolled onto his back and kicked the beast off, before scurrying to his feet. The Ranger ran with the stings of fresh wounds on his back, the chilly air nipping at the exposed cuts. He looked back to find the Winterclaw savagely tear apart his hat. Stephan had passed him already, Duncan and Baldur weren't far behind. He eyed the blonde Ranger as he advanced further, quite amazed with his speed. From the corner of his eye he caught a black blur in midair directing itself towards the Ranger.

He no longer saw Stephan after.

Richard slid to another stop, but had lost balance in the process and fell into the snow. From where he could see, a tiny figure with large bat-like ears had a hold of him from atop.

"Steph!" As soon as Richard made it to one knee, he was knocked onto his back with much vigor.

Another Winterclaw hovered over him once more as it roared severely in his face. The Ranger tried to scoot back, but the beast slammed its paws into his shoulders. Back on his back, he stared into the wild eyes of the creature. He shut them tightly and awaited for the sharp sets of teeth to bury in his flesh.

_Originally sent to perform a heroic deed, I end up being a midnight snack…_

He waited longer to meet with excruciating torment, which should have arrived seconds ago. It was never to come, assured from the great force removed from his body. Opened and curious eyes found Baldur towering over him with a large axe held in his paws. Richard sat frozen with astonishment, and was yanked to his feet by the bear.

Richard brushed the snow off of himself, and directed his gaze up at the bear again. "Thanks, Baldur, I owe you one."

The large bear shook his head. "Consider us even-steven, young friend." the Ranger replied with a smile.

Stephan rolled into view with the creature, stopping in front of them. From underneath, Stephan striked the beast with an uppercut, which replied with a roundhouse. The blonde Ranger wrapped his hands around its neck in an attempt to strangle his opponent. For a moment longer it remained this way, until the small beast head-butted the Ranger, causing both adversaries fall back into the snow.

Baldur walked towards the ranger, and lifted him by the hood of his jacket. "Are you alright?"

"That was a Grendel." the Ranger said as he stared at the unconscious beast. "He blinking came out of nowhere!"

"Yo! Guys!" it was Duncan, shouting nearby. They found him waving his arms, then he pointed at something behind him. "Found the gate… but it's locked!"

A low growl escaped Baldur's muzzle. "Damn… I should have known."

"Oh barking _wonderful_!" Stephan exclaimed. "We don't even have a rope!"

"I do!" As fantastic as it was to hear that, Richard wondered where Duncan could have found a rope in such a bizarre area.

Duncan already ran further ahead. By the time they caught up with him, Duncan had already hurled one end of the rope over the large gate. The loop encircled one of the log tips, and tightened when the Ranger tugged the rope. Pleased with his work, the boy faced the others with a smug smirk. Richard replied with an impressed nod, and began climbing the rope.

"I'll open the gate from inside. You three just sit tight."

"For as long as we possibly can." Stephan pointed behind him to the sounds of the beasts advancing closer. Richard hurried up the rope with his feet carrying him up the tall fence. Halfway up he slipped and lost foothold, he gulped as his feet slid off the wooden barrier and dangled in the air like a ragdoll's. After a minute of resting, his legs wrapped around the rope while his arms pulled his body higher and higher to meet with the edge.

The Ranger swung his legs over once he made it to the top, then dropped to the snowy ground below. He landed safely, but stumbled from impact. Finally he made it inside… where it was much safer, although it was still dark. Richard took careful steps away from the fence and cautiously began to make his way towards the gates. In the darkness he found two large wooden doors closed, isolating the town from the outer lands.

_The gates…_

Suddenly he was knocked aside, stumbling to the ground. He heard a muffled groan soon after afore looking up at the tall dark figure. This person had a hunched back, and wore a long cloak. When he spoke, his voice sounded bird-like, which hadn't bother to hide the annoyance within.

"Child, watch where you're dawdling!" it was one of those ravens, from what he could see. He noticed the large beak sticking out from underneath the hood that covered his eyes. What a nerve, Richard thought. At least _he_ wasn't blindfolded.

Quickly he pulled himself to his feet and brushed the snow off of him. "My apologies, sir. I didn't see you at all."

"Really, who would allow their little heathens to run amuck this time of day?"

"But sir I-" the raven _hmphed_ and started to journey elsewhere. Another thought had sprung into mind, what was that raven doing out here himself? It was deep into midnight and he's out in this weather by himself… He must be up to no good, anyone that is out this late usually is.

He was a Ranger after all. Especially on a rescue mission, his job is always to protect any victims from any suspects.

"Excuse me, mister, but what are you doing out here late at night under such conditions?"

The raven stopped, but hadn't turn around. "I don't believe that's any of your business, child. Go play cop elsewhere."

"Actually, it is my business." Richard pulled a silver crest-shaped badge from one of his pockets, a symbol of a claw carved onto it. "I am a Ranger sent from Grizzleheim on a very important mission, so I do have the right of knowing what you're up too. I'll be damned if it turns out that you were up to no good, simply because I could have arrested you."

"Oh… clap me in irons will you? How frightening."

"Stay where you are and tell me what you're doing out here so late, then you won't see a jail cell."

The raven laughed as he turned to face the Ranger. "How adorable! You certainly pay attention in school, huh boy?"

"You may call me Officer Storms."

"_Child_ Storms." With his robe sweeping behind him with each step, the raven strode towards him in an oddly calm manner.

Richard started to back away, holding out his badge as if it would provide protection. "Stay where you are, I won't repeat myself again." as the raven drew closer to his place, Richard noticed a small object in his right hand.

He had a wand!

Bartleby knows what the devil this bird has in mind with that wand. It gave magnificent light as the tip shimmered in the darkness, revealing the smirk the corners of the beak had formed. Inside Richard was frantic, he could blow him up with a single wave of that wand – that must be what that bird is thinking… The Ranger was defenseless, unarmed. Their weapons and supplies were crushed underneath the ship's remains, and he couldn't find anything to defend himself with.

Silently he prayed.

_Cold and mice… Snow and ice…_

A cold chill swept through Richard's body. He hugged himself tightly in a feeble attempt to stay warm. The freefalling of the snow that had soften earlier had abruptly picked up.

_Full of rime… You have little time…_

_But don't dread, Soon enough you'll be dead…_

He found himself surrounded by gusts of winds, as if he were in the center of a cyclone. The Ranger decided to turn and flee, until he came face-to-face with a Frost Bones. With a swing of its sworn, Richard fell back with a grunt and a wound on his left cheek. As the warm crimson liquid dripped from the cut onto the ground, he rolled out of the way of a dice that was surely to turn him into two halves. A small mouse the color of the snow blinked at him as it sat by his side.

_I know it sounds rough, But seventy-two hours should be enough…_

_In three days' time you will suffer the curse… No one can cure you, no doctor or nurse…_

Richard lunged at the Frost Bones' feet and make it tumble to the ground. He pulled its shield from its grasp and stood, soon followed by the armored skeleton. The Ranger pushed the skeletal monster back with the shield after he blocked two of its swings. As the Frost Bones thrust his sword forward, Richard plunged the shield forward which knocked the sword out of his antagonist's hold. He took advantage of his rival's stunned posture and slammed the shield into its body, watching it fall and crumble onto the icy ground.

He turned around to face the raven who stood and watched. With the shield held in front of him he charged, the raven only howled with laughter.

_Cold and Mice… Snow and Ice…_

_Full of Rime… Little to no Time…_

The Ranger leaped towards the raven with the shield raised as the raven raised his wand.

_POOF…_

Richard, instead, flew though the dark smoke and onto the ground with a rolling land. He rose with the shield still in his grasp, seeking for the raven's whereabouts. All had become calm again; the snow was falling in a normal pace while the winds had decided to end and rest.

The Ranger snarled when he couldn't find a trace of the raven. "Blasted bird… Show yourself!" though there were no responses made. He sighed, it was all getting too outrageous. It was so crazy, he wasn't sure whether or not he was hallucinating.

As he had found the gate and began to walk towards it, he felt a tap on his back. He whirled around and threw the shield in front of him. But nothing was there. He shrugged it off and faced the other direction.

_The bird was right in front of him_.

Before Richard could react, the raven picked him up by his collar and held him to his beak. He whispered slowly and darkly in his ear…

_You will become frozen… Like the last dozen…_

He roughly threw the Ranger back on the ground, Richard moaned when he felt his skull crack against the ground. The raven only cackled as dark mist surrounded him once more.

"I would have simply torn you apart. But the curse will do that for me, by freezing your heart…" with his last word the raven vanished within the mist, leaving the

Ranger on the ground all alone.

He was cold and in great pain. The back of his head throbbed as his cheek bled. He couldn't decide what to do anymore, had that bird really said something about him dying within the next three days? A curse? No. Perhaps he was just trying to pull his leg.

No… That _was_ a real warlock alright…

All of a sudden he felt trapped. He couldn't tell his friends, it would tear them apart… But if he doesn't inform anyone about this, no one will help him. It was hard to think with the sound of knocking pounding in the back of his brain.

The two wooden doors at the front gate were bashed open. He jerked, although the pain was starting to get to him. He noticed Baldur and the others at the gate, looking around frantically for something.

Stephan had spotted them. "Leaping lizards! _Richard_!"

The entire party was rushing to their side. As they approached, Richard no longer heard them as his vision was slowly leaving him. From the last of what he could see, Duncan had said something while Baldur scooped him up in his arms.

Richard was no longer a part of the night.


End file.
